Many different methods for the preparation of epoxides have been developed. Generally, epoxides are formed by the reaction of an olefin with an oxidizing agent in the presence of a catalyst. The production of propylene oxide from propylene and an organic hydroperoxide oxidizing agent, such as ethyl benzene hydroperoxide or tert-butyl hydroperoxide, is commercially practiced technology. This process is performed in the presence of a solubilized molybdenum catalyst, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,635, or a heterogeneous titania on silica catalyst, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,342. Another commercially practiced technology is the direct epoxidation of ethylene to ethylene oxide by reaction with oxygen over a silver catalyst. Unfortunately, the silver catalyst has not proved useful in commercial epoxidation of higher olefins.
Besides oxygen and organic hydroperoxides, another oxidizing agent useful for the preparation of epoxides is hydrogen peroxide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,260, for example, discloses the epoxidation of olefins with hydrogen peroxide in the presence of a titanium silicate catalyst.
Much current research is conducted in the direct epoxidation of olefins with oxygen and hydrogen. In this process, it is believed that oxygen and hydrogen react in situ to form an oxidizing agent. Many different catalysts have been proposed for use in the direct epoxidation of higher olefins. Typically, the catalyst comprises a noble metal that is supported on a titanosilicate. For example, JP 4-352771 discloses the formation of propylene oxide from propylene, oxygen, and hydrogen using a catalyst containing a Group VIII metal such as palladium on a crystalline titanosilicate. The Group VIII metal is believed to promote the reaction of oxygen and hydrogen to form an in situ oxidizing agent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,265 discloses a catalyst in which a platinum metal, selected from Ru, Rh, Pd, Os, Ir and Pt, is supported on a titanium or vanadium silicalite. Other direct epoxidation catalyst examples include gold supported on titanosilicates, see for example PCT Intl. Appl. WO 98/00413.
Titanosilicates and vanadosilicates are typically produced by a hydrothermal crystallization procedure, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,410,501 and 4,833,260. Lee and Shantz, in Chem. Comm., 2004, 680-681, disclose a method to modify the particle size and morphology of silicate-1 using microemulsions, such as a water/oil/surfactant mixture in the synthesis of silicate-1. However, Lee and Shantz do not disclose then synthesis of titanosilicates nor olefin epoxidation processes.
As with any chemical process, it is desirable to attain still further improvements in the epoxidation methods and catalysts. We have discovered an effective, convenient process to form an epoxidation catalyst and its use in the epoxidation of olefins.